Yeah, I Hate Him
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Seharusnya, ini hanya menjadi satu lagi hari biasa dalam hidupku. Seharusnya. [Jicheol] #LoveAtFirstSight #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #Aestas7


Yeah, I Hate Him

 _by : Aestas7_

Choi Seungcheol | Lee Jihoon

.

.

.

* * *

"Jihoon- _ie_ , _ppaliwa_! Kita harus cepat-cepat ke tempat latihan, kan?!" Sambil buru-buru membereskan barangnya, Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon.

"Iya, sebentar. Aku sedang bertanya kepada Jeonghan- _sunbae_." Berkebalikan dari Soonyoung yang rusuh, Jihoon dengan tenang memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

 **Lee Jihoon** : _Sunbae_ ke tempat latihan naik apa?

 **Yoon Jeonghan** : Jalan kaki

 **Yoon Jeonghan** : Kamu di mana?

 **Lee Jihoon** : Kelas

Jihoon menutup _handphone_ -nya dan kembali menatap Soonyoung. "Ayo kita cari Jeonghan- _sunbae_ dulu. Mungkin dia ada di kelasnya."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas. Suara riuh rendah langsung menyambut mereka dari lapangan sekolah yang tepat berada di sebelah kelas mereka. Jihoon hanya melirik sedikit. Ia kurang tertarik dengan pertandingan basket 3D.

Ia bertemu dengan Jeonghan di pinggir lapangan. _Sunbae_ -nya itu sedang menonton pertandingan dengan serius.

" _Sunbae_ , ayo kita ke tempat latihan. Kita sudah terlambat." Ujar Jihoon sambil berjalan mendekati Jeonghan. Soonyoung mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sebentar, satu _quarter_ lagi. Pertandingannya terlalu seru untuk ditinggalkan." Kata Jeonghan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari bola oranye yang sedang dioper-oper oleh para pemain di lapangan.

Jihoon memukul bahu Jeonghan. "Kau kan ketuanya. Bagaimana bisa ketuanya terlambat datang latihan karena menonton pertandingan basket?"

"Kan ada kau dan Soonyoung. Aku bisa beralasan menunggu kalian rapat kelas."

Jihoon menarik napas panjang. "Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tunggu saja sampai pertandingan selesai, Kwon. Tinggal 10 menit lagi." Jihoon berdiri di sebelah Jeonghan dan menarik Soonyoung untuk berdiri di sebelahnya.

Jihoon hanya menatap kosong ke lapangan. Ia tidak tertarik dengan pertandingan di depan matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Murid-murid SMA-nya, mulai dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 yang akan menghadapi ujian akhir pun meluangkan waktunya untuk mendukung tim basketnya. Memangnya apa yang seru dari pertandingan 3D yang selalu monoton? Begitu pikiran siswa yang baru masuk SMA itu.

"NOMOR 7 KELUAR, NOMOR 4 MASUK!" Komentator di pinggir lapangan menyebutkan pergantian pemain yang baru saja terjadi. Penonton sontak semakin riuh.

"Wah, Seungcheol masuk lagi. Aku tidak menyesal memaksa menonton _quarter_ terakhir." Gumam Jeonghan. Jihoon tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

" _Jadi, dia yang namanya Choi Seungcheol? Yang kutahu hanyalah dia dulu satu SMP denganku dan masuk klub basket, serta rumor kalau dia itu punya banyak_ ex _. Aku baru tahu tampangnya di tahun ketiga aku satu sekolah dengannya._ " Pikir Jihoon.

Jihoon yang penasaran dengan _sunbae_ -nya yang sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan teman-temannya pun menaruh atensi yang lebih besar kepada pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung.

Tatapan Jihoon terpaku kepada Seungcheol. _Shoot_ -nya yang selalu ia lakukan dengan tenang tanpa peduli ada yang membloknya atau tidak, _dribble_ -nya yang tidak pernah terburu-buru, dan semua gerakan yang Seungcheol lakukan di lapangan pasti tertangkap oleh penglihatan Jihoon. Ia takjub dengan ketenangan Seungcheol di lapangan walaupun timnya terancam kalah dengan keunggulan hanya 5 poin yang mudah disusul kapan saja oleh tim lawan.

"GILA–" Jihoon terpana dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

Seungcheol mendapat _free throw_. Ia meloloskan diri dari _marking_ lawan yang terlalu depresi dengan ketenangan sang _ace_ dan akhirnya melakukan pelanggaran kepadanya. Seluruh penonton bersorak mendukung Seungcheol dan ia meresponnya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Teman-teman setimnya menepuk punggungnya bergantian.

"Sinting! Choi Seungcheol itu benar-benar sinting! Aku bersyukur tidak pernah menjadi lawannya dalam pertandingan basket ataupun sepakbola!" Jeonghan berujar.

"Hm? Choi Seungcheol? Yang mana? Dia kelas berapa? Aku tidak pernah kenal dengan orang-orang dari klub basket," Untuk menutupi ketakjubannya tadi, Jihoon berpura-pura bertanya. Ia benci orang-orang seperti Seungcheol, dan mati saja dia jika ia mengaku kalau ia sempat terpana dengan permainan orang yang dibencinya tadi.

"Itu, yang nomor 4. Dia seangkatan denganku." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Anak-anak klub basket terlalu terkenal sampai-sampai kau tidak mengenal mereka ya, Ji." Celetuk Soonyoung. Astaga, Jihoon bahkan sampai melupakan keberadaan Soonyoung di sebelahnya. Jihoon hanya bisa tertawa kecil menanggapi sahabatnya itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi ke tempat latihan. Kita sudah terlambat satu jam dan aku tidak tahu mereka yang sudah sampai akan semarah apa dengan kita." Jihoon menarik Soonyoung dan Jeonghan menjauh dari pinggir lapangan.

Jeonghan menepuk kepala Jihoon. "Tapi kamu tidak menyesal kan menontonnya?" Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Well… Itu keren." Gumam Jihoon, kecil tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Jeonghan.

"Hahaha… Sana ambil tas kalian, kutunggu di sini." Jeonghan menepuk punggung Jihoon dan Seungcheol yang mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas. Soonyoung memperhatikan Jihoon dalam diam. Walaupun tadi Jihoon yang mengajak mereka untuk bergegas, tetapi gelagat bocah itu menunjukkan kebalikannya.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , kau menyukai Seungcheol- _sunbae_?" Tanya Soonyoung memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

" _M_ … _Mwo_? Ah… Ti–" Jihoon yang kaget mencoba menyangkal, tetapi terlanjur dipotong oleh Soonyoung.

"Bohong. Aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi. Selama pertandingan berlangsung, matamu selalu terpaku pada sosok Seungcheol- _sunbae_ , bukan bolanya."

Jihoon menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku membencinya."

"Haaah? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Tentu saja mungkin. Dia kan tipe orang yang pasti kubenci." Ujar Jihoon dengan santai. Lebih tepatnya, pura-pura santai. Ia melirik Soonyoung yang sudah menggendong tasnya. "Ayo jalan, Jeonghan- _sunbae_ menunggu."

Dan Soonyoung hanya bisa diam ditarik oleh Jihoon ke arah gerbang sekolah, tempat Jeonghan- _sunbae_ menunggu.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Aku membencinya. Aku sangat membencinya, karena ia membuatku tertarik kepadanya._

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

[A/N]

Halo, aku aestas7. Ini FF pertamaku. Maksudku, ini BENAR-BENAR FF pertamaku yang selesai. Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan, aku akan terus belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.


End file.
